


Runaway Train

by Alltheshrinks



Series: Infidelity Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks
Summary: Jensen’s got a ticket for a run away train.Song is Runaway Train by Soul Asylum, if you haven't heard it, I recommend giving it a listen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Infidelity Verse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886815
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	Runaway Train

**Author's Note:**

> All of these verses are stand alone and can be read separately, though it is helpful to read the others. The only thing you need to know is that J2 are married to other people, but have had an on again, off again relationship for almost their entire adult life.
> 
> Comments make me insanely happy, I love engaging with all of you. Follow me over on Twitter @tltm78

Jensen’s back hurts, that is the most prominent thought in his mind, everything else fading to the backdrop of the nursery and the soft breaths of Sofia, who is asleep against his chest. He’s exhausted, Sofia Grace Ackles came into the world three weeks ago on January 19th, with ten fingers and toes, weighing a whopping 6.2 pounds, and having a set of lungs that could raise the dead. 

She has yet to sleep through the night and he and Ella are exhausted. It’s his turn to get up with her and now that she is sleeping, he almost doesn’t want to lay her down. Times like this? When the calmness of the witching hour between really early and really late settles over the nice, but still modest home that he and his family of now four live in, it's the nostalgia more than the need that gets Jensen. Or at least that is what he tells himself. 

  
  


*******

  
  


_ “Do you have any idea what time it is?” Jensen picks up his phone off of the nightstand. He can tell that it is after midnight just by the noises outside of his apartment.  _

_ “And?” Jared cackles into the receiver. “I know you weren’t asleep. Come down.” Jared wheedles.  _

_ Jensen closes the book that he was reading, pinches the bridge of his nose, and sighs, “Jared….?” _

_ “You know you’re coming, so get that fine ass moving. You can tell me that this is a bad idea once you are down here.” The sound of the call disconnecting clicks in Jensen’s ear and he knows that if he doesn’t go downstairs, that Jared will just come up there. Or cause a scene. He doesn’t want to delve too deeply into the fact that Jared is one hundred percent correct and that he can’t ever say no to the other boy.  _

_ Jensen shoves his arms into his jacket and grabs his beanie, pulling it tightly down over his ears. It doesn’t get super cold here, but it is a little brisk outside. He makes his way downstairs, to where he knows Jared is.  _

_ Jared’s parents had given him a newer, smaller car over the summer and Jensen is forever teasing that he doesn’t know how the overgrown child fits in the matchbox with wheels, but deep down, he can’t help but be envious of Jared’s car and his relationship with his parents. There are a lot of things he envies about Jared.  _

_ The heavy outside door pops open and Jared is leaning up against his car, his own beanie pulled down tight and his windbreaker on, but unzipped. “Hop in,” is all he says and he’s rounded the front of the car to slide in the passenger seat of the vehicle.  _

_ Jensen doesn’t even put up the token protest, just opens the door and slides into the car. “Where are we going?” The older of the pair asks, stretching the seat belt across his lap and clicking the clasp.  _

_ “Hell if we don’t change our ways,” Jared quips, lighting a menthol cigarette and cracking the window.  _

_ Jensen glares and reaches across the console and plucks the tobacco-filled tube out of Jared’s mouth and takes a drag.  _

_ “I thought you quit,” Jared says, grabbing it back and taking his own long puff, flicking ashes out the window and into the dark night.  _

_ “I did, but kissing you when I haven’t smoked is like kissing a wet ashtray.” The car is too dark to make out much of either males’ features.  _

_ “So you admit that there will be kissing?” He can hear the smile in Jared’s words.  _

_ “There’s always kissing,” Jensen says, under his breath as he turns his head to look out the passenger side window at all of the lights of the oncoming cars.  _

_ “What was that?” Jared questions, throwing the filter out and rolling the window back up. Jensen opts for silence.  _

_ It isn’t long before they have driven outside the hustle and bustle of the city and are turning off the main road and onto a dirt road. “Where are we going?” Jensen asks again and Jared doesn’t answer, just follows the road by the beams of his headlights and finally stops the car.  _

_ Jensen is skeptical, “Shit like this is where people get killed in horror movies.” _

_ Jared pops the trunk and pulls out a fishing pole, “I’m six-five and you’re six feet…” _

_ “I’m six-one,” Jensen defends. _

_ “Debatable,” Jared shrugs with a sly smirk, “here,” he hands the other boy the fishing rod and a chair.  _

_ “You brought me night fishing? Is there something wrong with fishing in the daylight hours?” Jensen asks, taking the pole and following Jared the short distance to the creek.  _

_ “You don’t like being seen out together,” Jared replies, and opens his chair up, arranging things like he likes them. It is quiet here, almost eerily so.  _

_ “I don’t mind doing normal things with you in public, but we both have other people to think about now,” Jensen suddenly doesn’t want to be here anymore, but he knows he can’t leave.  _

_ “Is this not normal?” Jared asks, and crashes their mouths together, spit and teeth clashing, slicking the way. Jensen reacts almost instantly, dropping the pole and grabbing Jared’s belt loops, forcing a knee in between the long, denim clad legs of companion. Jared gasps when he leans up, dragging muscle and fibers against his already throbbing erection.  _

_ The younger of the pair tries to take control of the kiss, grabbing at Jensen’s jacket and collar, pulling him in as close as he can get him. Jensen refuses to give up ground, he groans against his lips and then is hooking his leg around the back part of Jared’s thigh, desperately wanting the sweet relief that that friction will bring.  _

_ Jared forces space in between them and tears at Jensen’s belt and zipper, pulling at the metal closures until they give, releasing overheated skin that quickly peebles in the breeze. Jared manages to spit on his hand, then closes them both over their hardened lengths and begins to stroke at a frantic pace. Jensen has fallen silent, his warm breaths are ghosting over Jared’s cheek, the dampness almost too much.  _

_ Jared comes first, his climax signaled by his increased breathing the way his hand loses rhythm, hot seed spilling over his hand and easing the way for the slide against his lover’s stiff erection. Jensen falls off the cliff behind him seconds later, a sharp intake of breath and his whole body going rigid.  _

_ They stand locked together for several moments, breathing synced up and shared warmth covering them like a fleece blanket. They can both already feel their spunk starting to cool, but it is long moments before either pulls away.  _

_ When it happens, it's Jared that pulls back, surrendering his handkerchief to clean up the sticky evidence and then rights their clothing. Jensen still hasn’t said anything, he feels warm and safe in this moment, satisfied and sleepy, not wanting to move.  _

_ “I know you think that the fish will just jump out of the water and into the basket, but they won’t,” Jensen can make out Jared’s smile in the darkness and kisses him just to shut him up.  _

*******

The memory fades away and Jensen settles into a more comfortable position in the rocking chair, adjusting his daughter tightly against his sternum. He wishes he could remember how to smile, but knows deep down where real ones come out. He’s been on this runaway train for so long, but it never goes anywhere. 


End file.
